Blood of the Pride
by Galdr
Summary: A RoyxPichu friendshipfic. Roy has finally joined the Smashers for the first time. He soon meets up with the lightest and cutest character of the Smashers. But, someone wants him and Roy is determined to keep his new friend safe. [Rewriting]
1. Recruit and Pokemon

A Roy/Pichu (with Marth/Pikachu) fic. Roy has finally joined the Smashers for the first time. And, so have two others. Unfortunatley, Roy meets up with the lightest and cutest character of the Smashers. But, someone wants him. Now, Roy must face off this new threat to save and protect his new friend, for the sake of both of their secrets being revealed. It's a race against the clock, and Roy must beat the time trials mode to succeed.

Hey! It's me, Roy-chibi!

Pichu: Yeah! It's gonna be great!

Roy: And craptacular...

Shush Roy... (stares)

Marth: Hey...share some fame and glory here...(smirks)

WTF Marth?! What do you mean: "fame and glory"?

Pichu: (mimicks Fox's taunt in Japanese)

Eliwood: Oy...that was RANDOM, Pichu...

Roy: OH! Dad, you're here!! (pounces him)

Pichu: (el gaspo) "Daddy!!" (pounces Roy who's on top of Eliwood)

Eliwood: geh...! (falls)

Pichu: WHOOT! Let's do that again!

Roy: Yeah...! That was awesome!

Eliwood: Let's not and say that we did...

Pichu: drat... ToT

Roy: ditto...

Marth: Alright...you! Female Pichu! START the story already...or else...(smirks evillshly)

(shivers) Marth, I hate that smirk look upon your face. Tis scaring me, here...

Marth: GOOD! THEN IT SHOULD!!

Link: The Alteaen prince has serious issues...

Marth: WHAT WAS THAT?! (unsheathes Falcion)

Link: BRING IT ON, TIARA BOY! (unsheathes Master Sword)

Oy...I should get to the first chapter now before thay all start ranting on. (And two others are coming to visit after the first chapter! ) Oh...Marth...It's...!

Barney: And remember, I love you...

Marth & Link: GAH! DIE BEE-OTCH!!

**Chapter 1: Recruit and Pokemon **

In the city of Nintendo, once again at the Smash Mansion, it was holding its annual tournaments. Each person of age, size, and strength were welcome to come in and try out, or sign in to join the Smashers. The building looked quite large for its small size from a far distance.

"So...this is where I must go to sign in for the Smashers?" A young Pherean lad, with auburn hair that glistened with the faint winds around him, had asked an inuit that sported the color of blue by wearing a blue parka and carrying a hammer over his shoulders.

"Yes, it is. " he replied quite cheerfully, "But you'll have to meet the others first, just like that one before you." The small inuit pointed to a cobalt haired colored man, that had walked through the glass doors of the mansion.

_Ah Marth-san...So you DID want to join without telling me, now did you?_ Roy glanced up heavily at his Alteaen friend, who just had noticed him from afar. He waved slightly in as so of which he seemed to respond: _Yes, so that YOU wouldn't get all the fame and glory over it. Besides, a Prince needs air sometimes, you know...I absolutely HATE sitting at that throne all day, you know. It gets boring after awhile..._

"Oy...this might not turn out so well after all..." The redhead teen sighed very heavily before duplicating Marth's action as earlier. Before he had a chance to get fully through the doors, a young long eared elf came by, patting the back of the teen quite harshly, but in a friendly way.

"So, I heard you and Marth-san decided to finally join us," he said, with a tone of voice that sounded alittle demanding to know, and curious at the same time. Roy hesitated and turned around quite frantically, but immediately knew who it was.

"Ah, yes, Link. Thank you for the praise. I needed it to start my lousy day for work..." the auburn teen glanced at his friend with his light sky blue eyes, that would seem to shatter in tears if he was exposed to another lecture.

"Oh...I apologize, Roy...I didn't know hybrids could be so...sluggish." The young elf took his hand away and walked around with the redhead.

"Oy...for the last time, I'm not a hybrid...My mother was just...oh never mind. Just forget it." Roy had studdered out his clumsy reply, while stumbling alittle when he reached the doors and opened them furiously. Link couldn't help but to crack a smirk on his face when he did that.

"Heh, don't be so sure for it yourself, Roy. Who knows? Maybe when you and Lilina get married, your children might look like dragons when they come out," Link fumbled through his tunic to find a piece of paper. When he turned to look at Roy, his face was full of malice and the phrase "I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-when-you-aren't-looking" had seemed to be inprinted all over his face.

"Whoa, cool it. I was just joking!" Link sighed alittle before replying.

"Yes, I can tell," Roy growled slightly under his breath. He had wished that the day would end as quick as thunder striked the air, so he could go back to his hotel room and sleep in some more. _Gods...Has this day has turned out for the worse? What am I doing wrong? Did I get up on the wrong side of the bed? Nah...it couldn't be...that. I always get up on the left side of it...maybe that was the bad side today...? Or... _

Roy had been thinking for such a long time, he didn't notice a small light yellow creature come waltzing right into his legs, getting injured at the same time.

"Eh...hey! Mister! Watch it!" he had yelled at Roy, who was seeming to be in a trance.

"Oy..._HUMANS_! They just never understand when _I'M _talking to them!" That said, the little creature walked up to Roy, and bit the side of his leg, while screaming.

"HEY! STUPID HUMAN!" Roy winced out a painful cry, until he found the little creature on his leg, trying to eat it, it seemed to him.

"What the hell?! Eh...who are you? And what are you trying to do to my leg?" Roy questioned the little creature, with a seeming glare that stole his soul into the animal.

"Eh...?!" the little creature pounced off his nibbling on Roy's leg and stepped back a couple of inches from him. "Y...you?! You can understand me?!" he looked into Roy's fiery eyes that glew brightly the color of the ocean when the sun came upon it.

"Well...yes...Is there a problem? Doesn't everyone here understand you?" Roy questioned back, which his face was now on the confused side.

"_NO_! All these pathethic humans here! They never seem to understand me! _OR_ my brother, Pikachu! _OR_ my good friend, Jigglypuff! They just stare at us and wonder what we're trying to tell them! They're _ALL_ mean! _ALL_ humans are _MEAN_!!" the little yellow creature pouted and started crying alittle.

"Hey hey...calm down. There's no need to cry...Surely, if all humans are mean, then I guess I am, right?" Roy smiled alittle, as he bent down near the creature. The animal looked up him, with such confusion as well.

"Eh...n..no! You aren't mean! It's just...!" he studdered out alittle.

"Ah...don't try stereotyping without finding the truth next time, alright?" Roy stood to his feet, when he noticed Link and Marth were coming his way.

"Say...what's your name?" he had asked, while he turned his head towards his friends.

"Pichu...my name is Pichu. I'm a mouse type Pokemon," the little creature replied rather sadly, "What about you?"

"Mine's Roy...and I seriously don't have a clue what exactly a Pokemon is, but I'll figure it out someday..." Roy smiled again, and this time, looked towards Pichu, with a happy grin. As Link and Marth approached the becoming friends, Pichu hid behind Roy's legs for comfort.

"Hey, Roy...We heard you scream alittle while back. Are you alright?" Link asked when he finally came up to him.

"Roy-kun, who is that? Hiding behind your legs?" Marth bent down to look at Pichu. Instead of showing mercy because he was a human, Pichu scooted to Roy's other leg, so he could be as far from Marth as possible, but also as close to Roy.

"Oh...that's Pichu. He's...a friend of mine." Roy had responded to Marth's question, "And Link, I'm alright...don't worry about it." Link shrugged his shoulders and joined Marth in seeing Pichu.

"Hey...he's kinda cute. I think he likes you, Roy." Link snickered through his speech.

"Ah come off it, Link. We're just friends!" Roy shook his head, as he also knelt down. Marth held out his hand to Pichu, as to show of kindness.

"Hello Pichu," he said in a friendly tone. "Pichu?" and a stare was all Marth got out of him.

"Marth-san, you should know that Pokemon cannot speak the human language!" Link poked his back.

"Ah...I didn't know...how do they speak?" he asked in an anime-ish question mark above his head.

"They just say their names over and over again." An unfamilar voice broke into the swordsmen conversation. They all looked up and saw a man, wearing a green long sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and a green hat with the letter 'L' inprinted on it.

"And who may I ask are you, fine sir?" Marth stood up fully, while towering over the man in green.

"The name's Luigi. I'm Mario's brother." he replied quite excitedly.

"Should've known..." Link said afterwards, while also standing to his limit, "You look like a taller version of Mario." Luigi turned to Link, and frowned.

"What made you think _THAT _trash?!" he exclaimed quite rudely and loudly, scaring Roy off his heels, making him land to the ground quite hard and making Pichu jump into his lap.

"Oh...n..nothing. Really. I was just saying that..." Link started, but was interrupted by Marth. "So, anyways. About that subject you were saying about Pokemon saying their name when they speak?" Marth said quickly, while trying to change the subject.

Luigi broke his trance from Link's glare, and turned to Marth. "Oh yes...about that. Before I was so RUDELY insulted," Luigi stole a glare from Link, then went back to speaking to Marth privately.

"Sheesh, what's up with him?" Roy shuddered out a question, while placing Pichu on the ground and standing up. "I dunno. Luigi's been all like that to me ever since that one fight we had a couple of days ago. He's nice to me for one moment, then hopping mad the next!" Link exclaimed.

"Like a Mankey..." Pichu snickered out loud. "Mankey? What's that?" Roy turned to Pichu quite quickly, while stealing a few giggles from Pichu.

"Mankey? Where'd that come from?" Link looked to Roy in confusion, "And what's so funny, anyways?" Roy blinked for a moment before replying with astonishment, while recovering from his slight giggles.

"Oh, Pichu said 'Like a Mankey' to responding to your statement." Roy had pointed to Pichu while looking to Link. _Either Roy has some serious issues, or he needs some help. _Link thought for a moment.

"Roy...are you _SURE_ you're alright? You aren't halluncinating, are you?" Link stared at his friend with a contaminated look of depression and confusion mix.

"Ah? What? I'm not hallucinating! And I'm fine. Did you not just hear Pichu say a word?" Roy looked back at Link, this time with a stare and frown.

"All I heard was a 'Pichu pi pichu' sound come out of his mouth instead..." Link turned to his side and sighed. "Roy, I think you need to lie down before you get mauled by hallucination." Roy glared and growled at Link.

"I'm NOT hallucinating! For the last friggin time! _STOP_ saying that!!" With that said, Roy stormed off in a fiery type of rage. He didn't know where to, but it had to be somewhere away from Link. Pichu looked back at Link, then in the direction of Roy. Soon enough, he followed Roy's path and caught up with him.

Whoot! Done with chapter 1!

Roy: (glares at me) How DARE you say that I hallucinate!?

Uh...umm...I just did...

Roy: Thazzit! (unsheathes Sword of Seals) Come here so I can slice you to bits, little rat-girl!

Wha! Oo Eliwood-sama! SAVE MEH from your evil, demonic possessed son...!! (whimpers and runs from Roy)

Eliwood: That can't happen, I'm afraid...

Link: Goodness...now I see why Roy dislikes you now. You aren't too much of a parental guidance of help, are you?

Eliwood: (eye twitches; glares at Link) And you, of _ALL_ people would dare say that to me?! (takes out Durandral) COME HERE, YOU STUPID ELF!!

Link: AH! (whistles for Epona; runs from Eliwood) HELP! SAVE THE CHILDREN!! ToT (jumps on Epona as she continues to run)

Marth: It's a fiesta of death! Literally!

Barney: Fiesta! Of I Love You!

Marth: GAH! YOU'RE back?!?! (eye twitch) GO AWAY!! takes out Falcion

Ephraim: Barney is so screwed...

Colm: Don't mention it... Anyways...I'll save little Roy-chibi from...Roy. So she can do the second chapter!

Pichu: (has been asleep during all the commotion and still is while gnawing at a Roy plushie in his sleep)


	2. Prudent to Fight

A Roy/Pichu (with Marth/Pikachu) fic. Roy has finally joined the Smashers for the first time. And, so have two others. Unfortunatley, Roy meets up with the lightest and cutest character of the Smashers. But, someone wants him. Now, Roy must face off this new threat to save and protect his new friend, for the sake of both of their secrets being revealed. It's a race against the clock, and Roy must beat the time trials mode to succeed.

**Chapter 2: Prudent to Fight**

"Oy! Roy, wait up!"

The frightening sound of Pichu's squeaky-like voice echoed in Roy's ears so much, he couldn't refuse his Pokemon friends' call to him. Finally, he turned around.

"Yes...Pichu what is it?" he answered quite lowly, but kindly.

"You shouldn't let what that Link guy said to you get to you like that!" he replied while finally catching up to him.

"Though, you should know you're the only one human that can understand me. I don't think anyone else can." Roy glanced up from Pichu to the ceiling. _Why me?_ He thought in disgust.

"Well...that's just great. I can't believe it. About what Link said about me halluncinating. I don't hallucinate! And it's not my fault if he can't understand your language, Pichu. I guess I need to be slapped in the face a couple of times before I say anything to anyone about this little ordeal." Roy sighed alittle, as he sunk low on the ground, while his back slipped near a wall.

"It's okay, Roy. And nobody's going to slap you in the face, trust me. They won't lay a finger on you..." Pichu now sounded determined to protect. But who, was the question Roy wanted an answer to. Before he knew it, Pichu came closer to him, and cuddled him affectionately.

"You know...you're cuddly. Like a pillow," Pichu said softly, as he brushed himself into a ball of fluff and laid in Roy's lap again.

"Naturally..._EVERYONE_ that has hugged me before has said that...so far, you're number a hundred and twenty." Roy shifted his body from Pichu's uncomfortable lightweight body was lying on him.

"I...am?" Pichu yawned slightly at the response from Roy, while closing his eyes sleepishly.

"Yep...eh? Are you tired?" Roy noticed the sleeping Pokemon on his lap, did not stir when he had asked the question. Guess so...he sighed alittle bit, while deciding not to move from his spot, lest he wake up Pichu. He looked around the mansion again, seeing the people around him. He took a good look around from his current postion. He saw Marth, still talking to Luigi, Link headed for the snack bar, where this noblewoman that had the same shape ears as he did and wearing a pink dress, was standing and talking to this other noblewoman, who also had a similar pink dress on as the other one did, but it was much wider and pink.

_Gods...do ALL of the females here sport the color pink? And if they do, my gosh. Their rooms must be terrifying..._Roy shook his head for a good moment. _Then again, back at home, it's all about red for the ladies._ He looked around some more, then stopped when he thought he saw another Pichu type looking creature come towards him, with another round pink looking thing next to it.

He stared at the oncoming creatures and shook his head, again. _Goodness...again, with the pink. What is up with this pink? It's like trying to kill people here with it's malice filled instant rainbowness affects on the afterlife..._Roy sighed heavily before attempting to wake his little buddy.

"Psst...Pichu. You might want to get up. I think I see another you and a round puffball thing coming our way..." Roy gently shook Pichu and whispered lightly in his ear. Then, suddenly, he heard a conversation that seemed to get louder with each step.

"Are you _SURE_ you saw Pichu today, Jigglypuff?" said the other yellow creature to the pink one.

"Yes! I'm _VERY_ sure I did, Pikachu! I saw him with this hotheaded redhead human, earlier. The guy looked as though he was going to blow his top off!" the pink creature had replied to the one beside it.

"That's absurd! Why would Pichu go _ANYWHERE_ near a human nowadays?! He's just too scared to even try to kill one...or defeat one that tries to challenge him here!" the unwilling Pokemon came closer to Roy, as he kept listening.

"Anyways, he should be around here, somewhere." The pink Pokemon spoke again.

"Surely...his scent is getting closer...with another unfamilar one with his." the yellow Pokemon began sniffing the air.

"I bet you anything it _HAS_ to be that human! What does he want with _OUR_ little Pichu?!" the Pokemon drew nearer to him, as he looked at them carefully.

"I dunno, but he'll pay for trying to steal him away from us! Humans are always so...I don't know. They always want to catch us and treat us like dirt! I'll show them...I'll show them ALL!!" the yellow Pokemon sparked up tiny jolts of electricity that hit the ground very hard and almost toasted the pink one.

"Whoa...chill out, Pikachu! We'll find--Ah! There's Pichu!! Look! I see him!" The pink Pokemon started for Roy's direction.

"What?! _WHERE_!?" the yellow Pokemon looked in every other direction to see what was happening.

"Over here, silly!" the pink one cried out. The Pokemon shrugged and followed the pink Pokemon.

_Holy crap...th...they're coming this way! What'd I do? What do I do?! Shit! Too late...!!_ Roy trembled in fear as they approached him.

"See, Pikachu? I toldja he was with that human!" the pink Pokemon stated and pointed to Roy.

"Gods, you were right...! Hey...Pichu..._GET UP_!!" the yellow one yelled quite loudly. Pichu opened his eyes and yawned again. Then he sat up with his head leaning onto Roy's chest. (actually breastplate since he was wearing his armor) He sighed and yawned again, "Hey...guys. What's up?" he said cheerfully.

"What's up? We've been looking for you _ALL_ morning!!" Jigglypuff wailed.

"Yeah! And what's with the human, huh? I thought you _DISLIKED_ humans?" the Pikachu slightly glared at Roy, then back up to Pichu.

"Oh...him. H...he's different! Than those other humans! He can understand us! He understood me when I was speaking to him, earlier! Promise!" Pichu sat up fully and jumped out of Roy's soft lap.

"Phft! _HE_?! A mere human _CAN'T_ understand us Pokemon! We can understand them, but they'll never hear our cries for help! _NEVER_! Stop lying to me, Pichu." Pikachu had seemed to rant on about the subject matter. Roy wanted to get away as far as possible from the quarreling Pokemon, but he couldn't leave. They had him trapped and surrounded.

"I'm _NOT_ lying, Pikachu! Please! Just listen to me! He can, right Roy?" Pichu turned hastily towards his friend who had the face of a confused fool that came from a different planet.

"Tch! This is a waste of time..." Jigglypuff began to pout.

"Tell me about it!" Pikachu snarled under his breath, "Well? Does the human understand what I'm saying, Pichu?" The little mouse turned around again, facing Pikachu with such determination again.

"Yes! He's...just shy! That's all!" he squealed loudly.

"Pichu, that hurt my ears." Roy finally spoke up with still a confused look upon his face, "But, nonetheless, Pikachu. I know what you're saying. You're just stereotyping humans, just like Pichu did earlier. And to much of your surprise, I heard your little conversation from afar." Roy shook his head to try to wring out the squeaky tones he heard from Pichu's wailing, then stood up to his full limit, towering the Pokemon with ease.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to register...er..sign in for the Smashers. I have to start working some time, you know." With that, Roy glided from the scene of the Pokemon and started for a rounded man wearing a red long sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and a red cap that had the letter 'M' inprinted on it, resembling Luigi earlier. Pikachu's eyes seemed to have shrunk into small pupils when he realized that Roy had been hearing all of their jabbering chit chat, and seemed to understand it all. _No WAY! That human could..?! He's just saying that because he was trying to back up Pichu! _Pikachu stared in shock at Roy's direction. _Or...what if he DID understand all of us? _The mouse Pokemon scratched his left ear for a long time, as if he was in a trance the whole time he was thinking.

"Umm...Pikachu? Hey!" Jigglypuff waved her hand in front of Pikachu's face, as if her hand was breaking his trance barrier.

"Huh? OH! What's wrong? What happened?!" Pikachu jumped in excitement when his trance was broken, finally. Then after a long while, noticed the situation and then said "oh".

"Goodness. You're just as helpless as Pichu sometimes, you know that?" she pouted again, this time, with anger in her voice.

"What? And I'm not helpless! It's just that-" Pikachu cut off his sentence when he felt a strange aura from afar.

"Eh? That-! No...it CAN'T be him!" Pikachu's fur raised in anger when he turned around to find a strange presence there.

"Who? Oh...no..." Jigglypuff copied Pikachu's trance and turned around, looking angry than before.

What was behind them, was a strange cat-like Pokemon that had caused most other Pokemon to go insane when he toyed with their minds. To every Pokemon, this was their very enemy beyond revenge.

"_Oh, you Pokemon fools as just as fun to tease with as a piece of crumpled trash in the bag._"it had seemed to transfer this message to their minds.

"Mewtwo, what do you want, now?" Pikachu growled furiously. Mewtwo noticed this and somehow, seemed to twitch his eye in anger.

"_Hmph! Can't a Pokemon battle it out with another these days?!_" he transferred his telepathic message to Pikachu again.

"No! So just go away!" the mouse bit his lip and snarled lowly.

"Pikachu! Please don't get him upset! Or you'll...get hurt!" Pichu walked to his brother and patted his back affectionately. "Please, brother?" Pikachu raised from his anger and stopped when he felt his little brother's saddened cry for him.

"Alright, Pichu. I...let's go get something to eat and ignore this fool over here, okay?" Pikachu sighed and turned his back on the agitated Mewtwo.

"Okay!" Pichu jumped up down excitedly and walked ahead of the others.

"Jigglypuff, are you in?" Pikachu turned to his best friend.

"Oh! I'd be delighted to join in! she said proudly, then followed behind Pikachu who was trying to catch up to Pichu. They left Mewtwo in disgust, just in a quick mintue or two. The pryly Pokemon looked at the three, then he looked around._ I'll show them...ALL of them that I am the strongest Pokemon around. To prove this, I'll need to fight those meddlesome Pokemon...and their rat pack._ Mewtwo thought of this carefully. Then, without much thought, he looked around to find what or who they were talking to earlier before he approached them. _Where IS the human, anyways?_ He turned in every direction, and could not find Roy anywhere. He ran out of patience, so he turned to prepare a match.

"Here-a you-a go, Roy," Mario handed Roy his last packet to sign.

_Gods...How much more do I have to sign?!_ Roy had whimpered in his mind. His hand and arm was getting painfully tired of signing endless packets of papers, that had seemed to have the same questions and words on them.

"You're-a almost done-a, son. Just-a get-a this last-a one signed-a, and-a then you're-a in-a." Mario pummeled through his speech to try to find the right words to say to the rookie swordfighter.

"I...alright." Roy had said, trying to hide his painful whimpering sounds. He sighed heavily when he got to the last page. _Yes! Almost done!!_ he cheered in his mind. Of all do, he signed it quickly, then he handed Mario the packet.

"Here, Mario-san. I'm finished." he had said it quite happily, for he wanted Mario to take the god-forsaken packet out of his hands.

"Oh. That-a was quick!" Mario jumped from the chair he sat in and took the packet from Roy. "Alright-a, you're-a in! Now, I'll-a just-a have to-a give this to-a Master Hand-a." Roy looked at Mario in confusion. Who was this Master Hand he spoke of? And was it important to know him? If he ever existed.

"Um, excuse me, Mario-san. Who is this Master Hand?" Roy had asked in a low type of voice. "He's-a the 'boss' of-a all-a of us-a Smashers. He's-a the one we-a can see-a to hold-a matches and-a challenge others for-a our work-a. You need-a to see him-a if you want-a to fight-a or challenge someone-a to a fight-a." the Italian plumber had replied before disappearing from the Registeration Office. "I'll-a be back-a in a moment, so just-a wait-a here-a." With that, his footsteps slightly vanished from the presence of the office.

Roy was alone for a couple of mintues, until he heard another set of footsteps come from around the hallway. _I wonder who that is? Is it...Mario? Already?_ Roy looked confused and turned towards the door. "M...Mario-san?" he studdered out his question in a loud enough voice for the hallway person to hear him. "My-a gosh-a! You DO have red-a hair-a!" a man that so closely resembled Mario, came from the hallway into the office room, stunned Roy with his appearing from nowhere.

"Ah! Ma...Mario-san?! You...changed your clothes?" Roy's face was totally filled with awe and confusion, as well as disappointment when he didn't speak up the first time he asked his question.

"No-a. I'm not-a Mario. I'm-a Dr. Mario. I'm-a the doctor here-a for-a the Healing processes." the man had taken Roy's hand. "Come-a on! You'll have to-a come outta here-a in anytime soon-a." the doctor helped Roy stand to his feet, which to Roy, thought it was unnecessary but figured to accept the kindness of the strange doctor, who still looked like Mario to him.

"So, Mewtwo, you say you want to have a team battle?" a floating hand had seemed to say telepathically to the prowling Pokemon, who had seemed delighted in his decision.

"_Yes...So. It is scheduled for after the next meal?_" the willing Pokemon had sent his message.

"Yes. Let the others have their fun first with the food, then, afterwards, I'll announce the fight." the floating hand, which had been the Master Hand, had replied. "You're dismissed now, Mewtwo." With that said, the Pokemon nodded in agreement, turned from the office room of the Master Hand and left eagerly. When he was far away enough, Mewtwo laughed in an evil kind of way, as if he was going to conquer the world with all his might and power.

Gods...that was a LONG ass chapter!

Marth: Don't mention it. (yawns) And why wasn't I on the scene?!

Because you were so busily talking to Luigi-sama -.-

Marth: Lies! You just didn't feel like putting me in there!

Okay so maybe I didn't. The focus of the story isn't really on you anyways, Marth-san.

Link: You know, she's got a point in that. Even I'm not complaining about it! I'm not apart of the story so much...

Eliwood: That would be nice if I could be in there! (swings Durandral in the air)

Roy: No way, dad. You'd like overkill everyone...

Eliwood: AND!? They would all fear me!

Hector: Eliwood, I thought you HATED fighting?!

Eliwood: It's your fault that I started to like fighting, Hector. (stares)

Hector: DAMN straight!

Ephraim: Oy...but I'd crush all of you with Siegmund. Heh...

Joshua: Oh no...It's Audulma that'd strike all of you down...

Lyn: The Sol Kaati shall feast upon your souls!

Hector: Go Lyn! Oh...wait...No! The Armads shall destroy all of you weaklings that dare try to over power me!

Artur: The blessed light of Ivaldi shall blind all of the darkness from you all!

Erk: I'll borrow the Excalibur and blow you all away before you even touch me...

Eirika: Sieglinde!

Canas: Glepirnir!

L'Archel: Latona!

Innes: The Nidhogg!

Tana: Vidofnir!

Duessel: The Garm!

OY!! Shush! To the all of you!

Link: The Master Sword upgraded to the Golden Sword shall banish you all to the underworld!

LINK! glares; growls at him I said enough...

Roy: Teh SWORD OF SEALS!!

Oy...I quit...anyways. Please R&R This chapter. Now, onto the next chapter!


	3. Electric and Fire Enraged Part 1

A Roy/Pichu (with Marth/Pikachu) fic. Roy has finally joined the Smashers for the first time. And, so have two others. Unfortunatley, Roy meets up with the lightest and cutest character of the Smashers. But, someone wants him. Now, Roy must face off this new threat to save and protect his new friend, for the sake of both of their secrets being revealed. It's a race against the clock, and Roy must beat the time trials mode to succeed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Electric and Fire Enraged Part 1**

The whole mansion had heard about the oncoming fight that was being prepared. It was a team battle. A team battle is when there are four fighters on one battlefield, two on two. There were special limits to team battles: Time Mode and Stock Mode. Unfortunately, the match was to be today, after lunch was served.

"Did you hear that, Marth-san?" Link came to his Alteaen friend with compassion.

"Yeah...I did, Link-san. A fight, already? Today? Goodness...already. Someone must have been too eager in wanting to challenge new faces." Marth had replied. But who? Was the real question. _Hmm...I wonder? Could it have been Roy? Or was someone challenging us to a duel?_ Marth had thought deeply. He insisted that he had to know who the culprit was. Soon enough, he saw Roy coming forth from a set of stairs, being lead by the man that solely resembled Mario so much, it confused him.

"Eh...Is that Mario-san?" Marth had tapped Link's shoulder, while pointing to the man with Roy.

"Nope. That's Dr. Mario. Strange on how he and Mario look exactly the same, huh?" Link smiled to his Alteaen friend.

Marth shook his head in confusion. "Yeah...How odd." He turned to face Link, "So...are we going to our plans?"

Link stopped for a moment, then spoke up.

"Oh...yeah. Let's go." With that, Marth and Link were going towards Roy's direction. Link had noticed the two princesses that were somehow gossipping, and looked at them. "Hey ladies!" he said in a pimp-like way. _Gods...of all people, Link just HAD to copy a Captain Falcon stunt._ Marth looked at Link in a "I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-get-over-here-now" look, and when Link turned his head to face Marth, he noticed his threatening stare, and immediately went near him.

"Oops, heh. Sorry, Marth-san. I was just saying hello to Zelda and Peach." Link had said while approaching the Alteaen prince.

"It's fine, but we have other duties to accomplish. Come on." Marth had literally dragged Link to the other side of the foyer, and went to look at the snack bar choices. Link (who was finally let go by Marth) had looked through all the choices, and found his favorite treat; a powdered donut.

"Whoot. Eh, Marth-san. I'm getting this. What about you?" Link looked at his friend, while handing the cashier a couple of rupees to buy the donut.

"Ah...I'm still looking." Marth had looked and searched, but it was nowhere to be found, for what he was looking for was a riceball. _Gods. Is it not even here?!_ Marth looked irritated until he spotted something else; a bowl of ramen!

_Yosh!_ Marth slightly cheered for the ramen. _The ONLY thing that will remind me of home! I should tell Roy when he comes around._ Marth looked up from his choice and pointed to the ramen to notify the cashier of his choice. The cashier nodded and took out his keys to open the glass container and pulled out the ramen. He set it on the counter, and went near the cash register.

"Would you like chopsticks, a fork, or a spoon?" he said to Marth. Marth blinked for a long time, then paused for another while. "Oi...chopsticks, please." he finally replied. The cashier nodded and rang up the extra charge for chopsticks with the ramen. "That'll be two dollars and thirty cents please." the man looked at the nobleman and waited for some dough to appear in his hands.

_Ah...? Dollars? Is that the way they pronounce money here in the Americas?_ Marth looked confused for awhile, then realized that he had more than what was needed when he reached for his zenny bag, that was attached to the hilt of his sword. (not a good place to keep it, but it's easier for Marth, since he's so tall)

"Um sir...it's--" the cashier was starting to speak, while trying not to lose his patience for Marth. "I know...just hold on for a moment." Marth hurried to untie his zenny bag, opened it, and pulled out five thousand worth of zenny, which nearly equalled the amount of the American money.

"Here." Marth held out his hand full of the coins to the cashier, who's face looked like it had blown its top off. "Well?" Marth had almost lost his own patience for the man at the counter. He just wanted his ramen and be happy.

"Uh...s...sir. It's _ONLY_ two dollars and thirty cents! You have too much there." the man clearly did not notice Marth's face change from slightly irritated to more irritated. He was focused on the millions of coins in Marth's hand.

"Look, kind sir. I'm from a different area than you are. Dollars here is zenny there, and unfortunately, I _DO_ have the right amount. Just take it. Count it yourself if you wish!" Marth's voice had changed as well as his deamenor. He really wanted his ramen and to get away from this foolish man standing before him. The man took the coins from Marth and placed them into the cash register. To his surprise, it _WAS_ the exact amount paid for, just in foreign coins. "A...alright sir. Here's your ramen. Would you like--"

"No. It's fine." Marth interrupted the man, took his ramen with chopsticks, bowed, and left the stand eagerly. Link looked at him with such confusion. Never in his life had he seen Marth react so stubbornly. Or, so it seemed to the hylian.

_WOW, Marth...that was a bit of a craptacular stunt you pulled there._ Link had seemed to stare his message to Marth, when he turned around, and was a far enough distance from the snack bar.

_Don't EVEN go there, Link. I saw how you just HAD to get another donut, too_. Marth glared his own message back to Link, who was munching on his second donut.

_What?!_ Link stared at Marth this time, in hopes of getting a sigh back, but instead, got a whatever look from Marth, who went to sit at a table. The prince wanted nothing to do with Link anymore, until they spoke of their 'plan'.

_Sigh...I wonder what happened to Roy, anyways?_ Marth turned his head and found the auburn teen talking to Link. Should've known...Marth sighed deeply again, this time, with much depression in his breath. He unwrapped his ramen, separated his chopsticks, and started eating. It was like this, until he heard a wierd conversation start up near him.

"Really now, Pichu. You absolutely _LIKE_ that redhead human?"

"Uh huh. He's really nice to me...and he...I think he's the one for me. I mean...he can understand us, right?"

"Yeah...but do you really mean it? I thought humans SCARED you?"

"Jigglypuff, that was uncalled for."

"Pikachu, don't even go there with me. You bloody hypocrite."

"H...HYPOCRITE?! What the _FUCK_, Jigglypuff?! What made you think _THAT_?!"

"Well...you snarled at the redhead human just about two hours ago, then now, you're supporting Pichu into his decision of wanting to even be the guy!"

"So? I'll be what I want, when I want, and how I want. You have no power over me, Jigglypuff. Besides, I'm doing this for my brother! So...you can be like that all you want to, but you aren't going to change my decision!"

"Hmph! I never! To be with such men like _YOU_!"

"Then _DON'T_ be! Sheesh...I'm not stopping you.Not one bit."

Marth didn't turn around. If it had something to do with Pichu, chances are, there are other Pokemon besides him around. He just looked shocked to discover the unbelieveable. _That...CAN'T be! I...understand...Pokemon?!_ Marth shifted his body and looked around to see if his theory was correct or not. Sure enough, the quarreling Pokemon were still near him.

"Pikachu, you nut! Stop acting dumb and get to the program here!"

"I _AM_ with the program! Will you just stop picking on me, or I'll have to rough you up!"

"Y...you guys! Come on! That's not nice to be mean to each other!"

Marth looked at them and saw that a yellow Pokemon brushed up his fur, snarled and growled at another Pokemon, that was the color of pink. He couldn't resist but to cut into their quarreling.

"Excuse me, you three, but wouldn't it be nice if you just all get along? And stopping that nonsense chatting? You should listen to Pichu. He's got a point, you know. Take it for special advice. Now, if you'll excuse me." Marth delivered his well thought out speeah to the Pokemon, which had stopped them straight and blink a couple of times before staring straight hard into Marth's icy soul.

"What the _HELL_?!" The pink Pokemon had started speaking, and watching Marth take his bowl of ramen and continued to eat.

"What is _WITH_ these humans that can understand us?! I thought humans _COULDN'T_! First that annoying redhead with the purple cape, now a _BLUE_ haired human with a crown looking thing on his head and eating some noodles! _WHAT IS WITH THESE GOD-FORSAKEN PEOPLE_!? They all need to die! Every single _ONE_ of them!" Pichu and his brother looked at the Pokemon just rant on and on. Soon enough, Pichu sprinted forward to Roy, looking excited as usual.

"Roy-sama!" The little mouse Pokemon jumped in the air and squeezed his leg, instead of biting it.

"Oh...Pichu, hey. What's going on, little buddy?" Roy looked down and picked up the happy Pichu. Marth looked at Pichu and Roy being happy, while he continued with eating his noodles, and, slowing down his pace. He looked at the Pokemon near him, who was also looking at Pichu and Roy being happy.

"So...what's your name, hm?" Marth had said to the Pokemon, before he had taken another bite out of his noodles. The yellow creature pricked up his ears, looked around for the calling voice at him, then found Marth, who was still chowing down on his noodles very slowly.

"My name is Pikachu...and why do you care?" he responded, with an unwilling attitude. Marth glanced from his food to the rudeness Pokemon, who was staring straight into his soul.

"I was just curious..." the prince had kindly responded to the Pokemon, "And I was wondering if you had a human to look after you. Where I come from, your species always get captured, taken, stolen without permission, yet I see you and Pichu, and that other pink one here, at fighting grounds." Pikachu scowled the human before landing a reply.

"No! And I don't ever _WANT _one anyways. Humans are just a waste of time..._MY_ time. They boss us around like we're their slaves or something! I agree with Jigglypuff earlier. It's not fair." the mouse shifted his eyes before he yawned. "But, seeing as you and that other human over there just happily understand us, I guess you can't be all that bad."

Marth looked at Pikachu very carefully before swooping down on another round of his noodles. He was getting interested into Pikachu's side of the story. "Well...that's unnatural. By the way, my name is Marth. I'm the prince of Altea." Marth had placed his finished, empty bowl to the side when he spoke to the Pokemon. Pikachu looked at Marth with a devastating look, as if he was trying to get information out of his brain.

"You? A prince?" the mouse was a little confused at the statement.

"Why yes...I am..." Marth smiled and stood to his feet. He went to a nearby trash can and threw his wrapper of the ramen, the plastic bowl, and his chopsticks away. When he turned around, he noticed that Pikachu was right behind him. _Eh...? What gives?! Am I attracting Pokemon now?!_ Marth twitched his eyes in a confused way.

Then, from nowhere, Link, Roy, Pichu, who was being carried by Roy, and the man that resembled Mario (and many others besides Marth and Roy mistakened him as Mario), came near him. Pikachu jumped onto Marth's shoulder to level himself up to him.

"Hey..." Link called out first. "You finally calm down?" The hylian looked at Marth straight in his eyes.

"Yeah...I did. Were you worried that I might've stayed angry at you the whole time, Link-san?" Marth shifted his eyes towards his hylian friend.

"Nah...I just didn't want you to challenge me to a fight and beat the living hell out of me because of revenge or something..." Link replied with a smile. All three swordsmen laughed at Link's jesture. Personally, he was the clown of them, Marth was the serious-type, and Roy was mostly the crybaby, if he wasn't hurt. But, he was the one that possessed great powers, that had dragon sprites dancing around him. Soon, a loud speaker broke into their conversation, as well as everyone else's.

"**ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS. ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS. PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA AREA FOR A CHALLENGING FIGHT. IT IS ABOUT TO START. WOULD THE FOLLOWING SMASHERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS IMMEDIATELY FOR INSTRUCTIONS: MEWTWO, CAPTAIN FALCON, PICHU, AND PIKACHU. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE**." the speaker had stopped talking over in the intercom. All the other Smashers heard this, then immediately began walking towards the arena area. The doctor went straight to the Healing Room.

"I'll-a be right-a in-a here if any injuries come-a," he said while closing the door to prepare for the match, and set up materials that would be needed when the fight would be over.

"My gosh...He _STILL_ looks like Mario!" Roy stared at the closed door from afar.

"You don't have to say that twice..." Marth glanced over to his Pheraen friend, the turned to Pikachu, "Hey...I guess you have to fight..." Pikachu nodded then jumped down from Marth's shoulder. Pikachu looked at Roy, then to Pichu, who was buried deep in Roy's arms. Roy noticed Pikachu's glance, then nodded.

"Hey...Pichu...You have to fight someone..." Roy tapped the dozed off Pokemon. He woke up in a frenzy, then noticed Pikachu had on his green hat. Pichu wiggled out of Roy's arms, then ran to the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Link asked out of the blue, hoping to get an answer.

"To get his green colors on, dumbass..." Pikachu replied.

"Hm?" Link looked at Pikachu in a confused way. "If you're trying to say something to me, please write it on paper...or let Roy translate you." The hylian snickered alittle, as Roy's face turned bright red and angry.

"Shut _UP_ about that!" the redhead yelled loudly and began chasing Link around as if they were small children. Oy...goodness...Nothing good will come out of this. Marth sighed heavily and looked towards Pikachu, who seemed to have the desperate look of irritation on his face. When he noticed Marth's eyes focused on him, he turned towards him.

"Say...after this challenge thing is over, want to...hang out?" the mouse Pokemon looked upon the young prince, in hopes he would say yes.

"Ah...? Sure...I wouldn't mind." Marth smiled happily at his Poke pal. Pikachu looked around in all directions. No one in sight...GOOD...he thought deeply. He jumped into Marth's arms again, with this time, had nuzzeled the prince's nose affectionately. This surprised Marth a lot, but he didn't do anything to hold back. It felt...kind of wierd at first because of Pikachu's wet nose felt different to his own. After about two mintues passed, Pikachu stopped and jumped quickly out of Marth's protective arms when he sensed Pichu coming.

"Oh...Pikachu. I don't know where my green backpack is!" the younger mouse whimpered as he ran to his brother.

"It's fine. At the very least, you are wearing your green scarf. That's all that counts. Come on. Our challengers await us." With that said, Pikachu and Pichu ran towards the doors of the Training area, to see further instructions as told to do. Marth watched as how they disappeared through the heavy steel doors. He touched his nose, as it was still slightly wet from Pikachu's nuzzling. Did Pikachu like him all of a sudden?

_No...it can't be that. Maybe his brother wasn't there...or here...and I was...a substitute?_ Marth shook his head at the answer he proposed himself with. He knew there had to be an answer to why Pikachu had done the affectionate nuzzle. Soon enough, Roy and Link were comin back; Link looked toasted, and Roy looked happy.

"Heheheh...I owned you, Link!" the cheerful redhead jeered at the hylian.

"You know my fire is impossible to block!" Roy did a little victory dance, while poking at Link's shoulder.

"Alright! Stop the poking at my shoulder! Jeez! Your finger is so bony!" Link whacked Roy upside his head with his shield, which brought Roy down with a bruise on his chin.

"Ow! That hurt!" the redhead teen whimpered while holding onto his chin like a little child that had his finger broken. "Serves you right!" the hylian teen snarled alittle. He looked quite irritated at his damaged clothes from Roy's sword Flare Blade technique. "Alright, children. Let's go see our friends fight their challengers, okay?" Marth spoke up finally, able to break Link and Roy from their glaring contest.

The other two swordsmen didn't talk for the rest of the way towards the Arena Area, which seemed like an audience place, where people came and looked at the movies and watched a movie or something. This place was designed for the other Smashers that weren't fighting to look at the fighting Smashers, as if it was a sort of movie. Marth found seats, inbetween the middle rows, and the front rows, made sure he sat between Roy and Link, who still were been-out-shape from earlier. Link(who somehow changed his clothes from the burnt ones) voulenteered to buy some water from the snack bar guy again. As he went near the counter, the cashier had been asleep the whole time the announcement had been made. This was Link's big chance to scare the poor man.

"Oh my friggin gawd! IT'S A METEORITE COMING OUR WAY!!" Link shouted into the man's ears. To much of his surprise, the guy popped up and ran in circles like a madman. "HELP! HELP! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" he yelled in terror. Link went to the other side of the counter like he's been there forever, waiting to be served like a customer. He faked out a wierd stare at the wailing man, but underneath it, he was snickering away. Heh...that ought to teach him to never fall alseep during fights. Link thought, then faced the man. "Hey, are you done screaming, yet?" he said, trying hard to hide his laughing snickering.

The man turned to Link, who was obviously trying to hide his laughter from him, which didn't work out so well.

"Yes...I'm just fine." the cashier said while recovering from his terrible shock from earlier. "How may I help you, sir?" Link turned to him finally, and spoke.

"Yes...Can I buy three waters?"

"Sure." The cashier went to a refridgetor a pulled out three waters, that looked in the shape of water bottles.

_This is too great._ Link snickered under his breath whilst paying for the three waters with one silver rupee. The cashier's eyes shone with awe, as the magnificent jewel that had been placed in his hands was the rarest rupee in the Zelda series. And he never could find them in Ocarina of Time! How lucky for him!

_I can't wait to see the fight. I hope it gots blood in it! _Link thought to himself as he made his way back.

* * *

RAH! Chapter 3! ... (looks around) hey! Where IS everybody!? ToT 

Link: (yawn) They died.

Really?

Link: No that was a figure of speech.

Oh... well! Can't wait to do the next chapter. It's gonna have Isaac and his friends in it too!

Isaac: YAY! (does some wierd dance)

Felix: ...why are we here?

Isaac: TO be in a story!! XD

Oi. Well this is going to have to wait until laters! XD Must think of titkle for the next chapter!


End file.
